Schattenmann
Schattenmann is the enigmatic and long-lived ruler of Schloss Eggenberg, a ruler who has served in alliances as diverse as GOONS, TOP and Vox Populi since 2007 whilst maintaining and developing a set of consistent ideals. Footsoldier, spy, revolutionary, journalist, and prophet, Schattenmann has become a fixture of Digiterra without ever entering its inner circles, advancing his ideals and his profile with a reliance on the truth and its resonance with the people, and priding himself on "doing more with less than anyone." Curriculum vitae Hidden GOONS Five months after founding Schloss Eggenberg, Schattenmann joined GOONS in August 2007 just as the alliance was undergoing the turmoil of Modgate and The Moldavi Rebellion, and just weeks before the alliance's Waterloo: The Unjust War. When the war began, he began tooling around on IRC and was masked as a full member by Sarafina in November. When GOONland Security Director Alastor gave the order for goons to either surrender to ~ and get on with their post-GOONS lives, or fake surrender and become a goons spy in the Hiiden GOONS program, Schattenmann surrendered to IRON and signed up as a Hidden GOONS. While a spy for GOONS, Schattenmann infiltrated four alliances, entering the governments of three, and gained access to TPF OPP and UPS bloc channels. MoD, Republican Organization for Liberty The Republican Organization for Liberty was a small alliance of former GOLD members founded and led by Nintenderek. Schattenmann served as Minister of Defense for ROFL until the alliance's merge with another GOLD diaspora alliance, Purge. Purge Drama among ex-GOLD personalities caused the resignation of Purge's sitting MoD Uberspion at the time of ROFL's merge. As MoD of ROFL, Schattenmann was asked to replace Uberspion. Purge was a protectorate in TPF's Overlord's Protectorate Pact, and following Slayer99's coup of the sitting triumvirate to prevent their withdrawal from the bloc, Schattenmann was promoted to a duumvirate with ex-MoFA Kharn420 for the period of OneBallMan's Viceroyalty. During this period, a new charter was written which turned Purge into an empire, and the alliance changed its name to Purge Imperium. Emperor, Purge Imerium Schattenmann served as the Emperor of Purge Imperium until he disbanded it after threats made due to his criticism of IRON'S DarkMistress at the onset of the One Vision - GPA War. By that point, the effects of the TPF viceroyalty had caused the alliance to drop from over 50 to just over a dozen nations, TPF had withdrawn protection of the alliance, and its nukes were being spied away at an alarming rate. MoFA, Browncoats Post-Purge, Schattenmann joined Browncoats to be with ChairmanHal, a man he'd come to admire. Soon after, two disgruntled ministers, Mechanus and Veneke, defected from the alliance taking a large portion of the active and experienced membership with them, and ChairmanHal resigned the alliance to join Ragnarok. With no other Browncoats interested in running, Schattenmann ran for and was elected Minister of Foreign Affairs. The decision was a disaster given his outspoken demeanor, ongoing conflict with Dark Confederate bloc, Browncoats' tenuous position in the world, and the internal strife in Browncoats' bloc UPS v2.0. While UPS fell apart, Schattenmann joined in Browncoats ally Mighty Armed States of Honor's efforts to form a new bloc, and brought Norden Verein and Order of the Sword on board to form The Cartel Compact. At the same time, Browncoats obligations to UPS lingered due to the rest of government's reluctance to leave the bloc, and war between GATO and NPO was looming. To prevent Browncoats and its allies from being drawn into the war in a period when extreme reps, viceroyalties, and disbandments were common, Schattenmann colluded with Black Defense Council President Zzzptm to create a war between the two, thus preventing either from being involved in the GATO war, thus preserving their allies, themselves, and preventing the war from expanding. The plot was revealed by a short-sighted Browncoat resulting in Schattenmann's removal from the alliance. Dark Confederate would go on to declare war on Browncoats; Schattenmann was sentenced to PZI by Dark Confederate, Polaris, and Browncoats, but none pursued the matter beyond two rounds of war after which he joined The Order of the Paradox, a den of former GOONS. Vox Populi Founder Senator Host of TWiP Post-Vox Cult of Justitia New Polar Order Notable Works Schattenmann has been a prolific writer throughout his tenure on Digiterra. While many refer to him as a propagandist, Schattenmann regards himself as a reporter of fact who relies upon biting wit and sarcastic humor to deliver solid facts. * In Regards to the Semi-Autonomous Region of Schloss Eggenberg. The grant of autonomy to Schloss Eggenberg. * Festung Eggenberg. Schattenmann's fight to ZI in the aftermath of the Bubblegum War, the title was a play on Kaiser Martens' "Festung Berlin" wherein he detailed his own ZI. * This Week in Pacifica. TWiP was Vox Populi's weekly report which used spied intelligence from the NPO presented in a news journal format to bolster Vox's public support, embarrass NPO and its Continuum allies, and reveal important information to the people. While Schattenmann had previously gained some notoriety for his writing style and stinging tongue, TWiP became the vehicle which delivered not just information, but Schattenmann himself to a global audience, eventually launching him into a PR powerhouse. * A PSA from the Justitian Research Institute: Ordo Verde Opinion Poll. The JRI's first investigation, the Ordo Verde opinion poll collected the voices of OV members—thus far ignored—in the debate over the Viridian Entente's coup of their small ally. * Institutional Anarchy, GOONS and Raiding. A report on the hundreds of raids by GOONS on alliances and protectorates. A stat-collector aware of Schattenmann's penchant for writing exposes PMed a list of bad raids. After the report was posted, many of the raids were contested, but hundreds remained. Although combative and dismissive of the findings, GOONS's government quickly revised its raiding rules. Sardonic, up to this point ambivalent to Schattenmann, began swearing that he would "pay for his crimes." * Dear Archon. An open letter to Archon, King of the Mushroom Kingdom urging a return to the promises and virtues of Karma on the eve of the Doom House-NPO War. * This Week: Five Years of Schattenmann. The news franchise which catapulted Schattenmann to popular acclaim interviews its former host on the occasion of his fifth year of CyberNations. * Let a goon talk long enough . . .. After a long hiatus, Schattenmann turns his attentions once more to the hypocrisies and self-contradictions of GOONS, demonstrating GOONS's shifting stances on what constitutes a war. * Irreparable Damage: Justitian Ideology and the World The title inspired by ODN Secretary-General OsRavan's claim that Justitian ideology was literally destroying CyberNations, "Irreparable Damage" was a blog debate with OsRavan engaged in response to his idiotic claim and subsequent PM request for a chat. While Justitian ideology had peppered the Justitian Presbyter's posts, declarations of war, and actions for 2 years by this point, "Irreparable Damage" served as a standalone showcase of just was Justitian ideology proposed for the world, juxtaposed ironically against the idea that an ideology concerned with improving Digiterra practiced by one alliance of 30 nations was responsible for the death of CyberNations. OsRavan's own blog response in the debate was patently embarrassing: filled with absurd accusations on Schattenmann's character rather than a reply to his thoughts. * "Never Bring an Umbrella to a Gun Fight" The Equilibrium (war coalition) declaration of war draft written by Tronix of Anarchy Inc. was at first limited to somewhat of a complaint letter. Schattenmann overhauled the declaration to the inclusion of an indictment of not just the specific act of war which sparked the conflict, but of the pattern of such incitements and of the system that enabled and made them possible. Awards New Pacific Order * - DH-NPO War Pacifican ally ribbon War history *Doom House-NPO War - as a member of Cult of Justitia *Equilibrium War - as a member of Cult of Justitia Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Member of New Polar Order Category:Former member of Cult of Justitia